


The Sun and the Moon

by angelicdolly



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cuddles by the fire, F/M, drabbles to get me back into writing, i havent written for kuro in years so any help is appreciated, i love these idiots, tags will be updated as neccesary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicdolly/pseuds/angelicdolly
Summary: (Drabbles to try and get me back into writing)It seems no matter what something is always happening, no matter how small.





	The Sun and the Moon

Rain hammered the window, the last desperate rays of sun poking through the heavy clouds in a final attempt at daylight. The storm outside had come from nowhere, the sudden downpour soaking everybody unlucky enough to be outside at the time. Rushing inside where it was warm and dry was the number one priority, so sadly the cricket game had to be abandoned midplay. Still, there was hope that the sun would be back tomorrow.

Now, while a majority of the audience had gathered in the living from, promptly being handed blankets and warm drinks of their choosing, two people had huddled in the Earl’s private room, the fire being lit. They two had been handed blankets and hot chocolate. The light from the fire filled the room with a faint orange glow, something that the woman found to be rather romantic. Her companion, however, the Earl himself, was somewhat solemn, wrapping the blanket around himself ever-increasingly tighter, a slight flush across his face from the last traces of cold and damp.

The woman, who’s name was Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, most affectionately known as Lizzie, daintily blew across the rim of her drink at an attempt to cool it, before taking a light sip. With a small giggle, she looked over at her partner with a soft smile.

“The rain certainly came out of nowhere, didn’t it? I was even considering removing my jacket moment before!”

“Hmm...” The Earl, Ciel Phantomhive, barely looked up from his drink. Elizabeth didn’t mind however, she was used to him seeming distant or annoyed, especially when things didn’t go his way. Even now, at seventeen years old, he still had tendencies to act like a young child. This, however, did sound a tad different than usual. If he usually sounded distant, this would be closer compared to sounding shy.

Now Elizabeth was curious. After a closer inspection, she saw tiny shakes and quiet sniffles, while holding his drink as close as possible. Had he developed a cold? She pondered for a moment, wondering why that made him shy. Then she remembered. He never did like to seem ill around people, something which she assumed was him trying to appear as strong as possible, although she found those instances a rather bit silly. People get ill all the time, nobody will see him as less because he has the sniffles.

She lowered her cup carefully and sat it on the floor, before slowly moving closer to her betrothed. His eyes quickly locked with hers, a brow-raising, silently asking what she was doing. With a giggle, she sat beside him and re-wrapped her blanket so it included him inside. If he was flushed before, he was now a bright burning red.

“What are you doing?” He asked, confusion obvious in his voice as she sat down next to him. 

“You seemed cold, so I thought that if two people were inside one blanket, their body heat would make it warmer.” She answered with a shrug, trying not to smile at the emotions that ran across his face. Embarrassment, realization, debating, then finally acceptance, a slight nod of his head as he took a sip a long sigh escaping his mouth.

“I suppose that makes sense, but ask before doing something like that in the future, alright?” With what sounded like an amused chuckle, he temporarily held Elizabeth’s blanket away, while untangling himself from his. Then, he held hers back the way it was and added his to the layers. “Two is warmer than one, right?”

She agreed, and gently shuffled closer to him, closing her eyes and listening to the cracks of the fire and the drumming of the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! If you have any requests for a pairing or scenario, or both, please let me know!


End file.
